Changed
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Harry is sick of not having any control over what happens to him. This whole Veela thing is the final straw. Harry is gonna take control of his life and maybe someone else's too. Challenge for LalalaSpacingInPandaLand. Dominant Harry/Sub Draco. 8th year.
1. Change

**Title: Changed**

**Author: LizzyPheonix**

**Description: Harry is sick of not having any control over what happens to him. This whole Veela thing is the final straw. Harry is gonna take control of his life and maybe someone else's too. Challenge for LalalaSpacingInPandaLand. Dominant Harry/Sub Draco. 8th year fic.**

**This is my first 8****th**** year fic and my first Veela fic. Details on Veela are pretty vague from what I can tell so I'm gonna try and keep it different from my other stories. Reviews are my oxygen so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Harry watched the clock. 11:59 PM. He'd kept this midnight vigil every year for as long as he could remember. In just one minute he would be a year older. He was looking forward to it even though he knew celebrations would be muted if not non existent. It had only been a few months since the final battle and everyone was still pretty glum.

Suddenly a rush of pleasure engulfed Harry like an ocean. He suddenly felt his whole body was tingling. He was dizzy, giddy and scared all at once. He realized his cock was rock hard but couldn't seem to move to relieve the pressure. His mind seemed to go blank and something flashed before his eyes. Blond hair, grey eyes and lush pink lips Harry came hard and fast almost keening in pleasure. Then blackness, if he'd been awake he would have seen the whole thing only took a minute. The clock now read 12:01 A.M.

Harry awoke the next morning to a sticky mess inside his pajamas. He vanished it with a muttered Scourgify and padded to the bathroom. He kept his eyes closed as he moved around the room. He stripped off his still slightly sticky pajama bottoms thinking idly that he must have grown recently because they seemed just a bit too short. He stepped into his now hot steaming shower and let out a moan of pleasure. There was nothing like a hot shower to make his day.

Harry dressed only pausing briefly to note that he had definitely grown as even his jeans where a bit short. Finally he left his room and padded down stairs to meet Ron and Hermione. They had been staying with him this summer. Unlike Mrs. Weasley, Harry didn't care if they shared a room. He was glad for their company and thankful that after only one very awkward discussion their first week there, they had never neglected to cast silencing charms.

Hermione was in the kitchen bustling over a hot stove. Harry inhaled the smell of eggs and bacon frying, he moaned.

"That smells amazing! Thanks 'Mione." Harry said as he slid into a chair facing Ron who had already begun applying himself to some toast and jam. Behind him, Hermione giggled.

"Oh Harry! Anything for you!" She placed her hand on his arm slowly running it up and down. Harry and Ron both froze. Ron's toast was midway through the air as he watched his girlfriend rub Harry's arm. Harry cleared his throat.

"Umm thank you. Are you. . .err. . are you feeling alright Hermione?" He turned to look at her and was surprised to see her blushing. She turned and scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate placing them in front of him despite there being enough for all of them.

"Oh yes I'm feel wonderful Harry. Look I've made you lots to eat! I know how much you like them. I'm actually a master chef Harry; I can fix you anything you like." Hermione's had travelled up Harry's arm and she began to massage his neck.

Ron's eyes were wide as saucers. Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. 'Help me' he mouthed at Ron.

"Are you sure you're quite alright love? You do seem a bit off." Ron asked his voice squeaking slightly. Hermione had stopped rubbing Harry's shoulders and was now running her hands down Harry's chest.

"Oh don't worry darling I'm fine. You know Harry, Ron and I aren't really exclusive. You're so muscular Harry! Have you been working out?" Hermione's voice was breathy and almost a whisper. Ron stood sputtering.

"We bloody well are exclusive! What are you talking about Hermione? You know Harry hasn't been working out! He looks the sa. ." Ron trailed off suddenly looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Except you don't look the same; stand up Harry. Hermione will you go upstairs and get some books for Harry he needs them." Ron said Hermione pouted and looked at Harry who was now standing and nodding quickly in agreement.

"Yeah Hermione, I really need to. . .err. . .do some studying. For you know. . . School" Hermione flashed him a bright smile and hurried out of the room. Harry looked at Ron and found him pacing around him in a circle.

"You're taller." Ron said accusingly. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I was noticing too. I must have grown a bit."

"Overnight? And you're more. . .muscular than you were yesterday. And why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Harry was looking at Ron skeptically. Of course he was wearing his glasses. He reached up to pull them off his face to prove it, only to discover them missing. He could see clearly however, his eyes widened.

"Something happened." He said grimly. Ron nodded.

Suddenly the sound of an owl hooting filled the room. Both men turned to face Pigwidgeon as he fluttered into the room. Tied to his leg was a note from Hermione.

**Harry's a Veela, I don't know how or why yet. I love you Ron and yes we ARE exclusive. Harry please _try_ to be less alluring. I seem to remember reading that this is something you can turn on and off if you try. I will be down in five minutes.**

**Hermione**

* * *

Harry was nervous about returning to Hogwarts. Part of him felt like it was wrong, to return when so many never would. It had been McGonagall's idea to give all the students who should have been taking their N.E.W.T's a second chance. Hermione had jumped at the chance, having never quite gotten over missing her final year. Ron of course, would follow her anywhere but Harry had at first chosen not to go. It was only when McGonagall had visited him personally, asking him to attend, that he decided to do so.

After the Veela incident, as they had all taken to calling it, Hermione had buried herself in research. Partly because she wanted to help Harry and partly due to her mortifying embarrassment, thankfully she had not been affected by him again. The trouble was there didn't seem to be much to discover. Harry had few books with any useful information so finally they had gone to see Fleur.

She had not believed it when Ron had informed her that Harry was a Veela, and had promptly visited Grimmauld Place to prove him wrong. When she found Harry was in fact showing all the signs she turned out to be less then helpful. If Harry hadn't known better he'd have thought she was jealous. She begrudgingly explained that while rare, it was possible for the Veela gene to manifest even several generations down. Given that Harry had no living relatives and no genealogical information on either side, he could only speculate.

What Harry did know was that he had grown three inches, developed perfect eyesight and more muscle tone than he'd ever dreamed of. These were all definitely bonuses but there were more unsettling aspects to his new identity. Namely the allure, he could hypnotize people with his voice. It was a very uncomfortable thought for him that he may accidentally force something into something they didn't want. He'd taken to only speaking to Ron and Hermione who thankfully seemed mostly unaffected.

Then of course there was the whole soul mate thing. It was conflicting; on the one hand Harry was elated to know there was someone perfect for him, on the other, it wasn't Ginny. He'd known the second he saw her. There was no specific flaw per say just that when she touched his hand it felt wrong and his mind seemed to whisper. 'Not her, someone else', it had killed him to tell her. He explained it all very calmly and tried to comfort her sobs.

The Weasley's were all very good about it. They understood it was out of his control and were glad he hadn't lied about it. It still hurt though; it was a betrayal however accidental. He was supposed to marry Ginny, he had wanted to and now he never could. Not to mention he didn't even know who his actual soul mate was or when he would find them.

The train was a nightmare for Harry. It seemed that as soon as he stepped onto the platform all eyes were on him. He reminded himself that he had defeated Voldemort less than six months ago, that is probably why they were staring or in some cases drooling. He walked quickly trying not to blush as hands reached out from every direction brushing against his skin. His named seemed to be called from every direction as well. He waved when he recognized a voice but mostly he kept his head down and powered through. Seeking a compartment that was empty, Ron and Hermione tagged along behind him barely keeping up.

They were no longer Prefects as McGonagall felt that eight year student's aught to be able to govern themselves. She was giving them much more freedom she'd told Harry during her visit. He'd wondered how that would work given they would still be living in their dorms.

Harry leaned back on his seat. Despite it all he was glad to be returning to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be easy facing the place where so many had died but it was still home. He dozed off, only waking momentarily when Neville and Luna entered.

"Oh my Harry, you look lovely. The Skillyshees must have gotten to you." Luna said in her airy voice. Harry smiled pleased the girl was not affected by him. He couldn't imagine Luna being driven mad by Veela allure and thought it would be too strange to handle. Neville simply flashed him his shy Neville smile after saying hello and sitting down across from Harry.

They were nearly to Hogwarts when it happened. They heard the loud voices and yelling in the corridor followed quickly by sparks flying. Harry stood stepping out to investigate.

* * *

Draco was dodging hexes. He hadn't even got off the train yet and already he was regretting his decision to return to school. He'd been a fool to think people would leave him alone. He was a Death Eater after all, it didn't seem to matter much they'd changed sides in the end. Draco dodged another hex and found himself pressed against a hard body. He turned.

He'd stumbled into Harry Potter. Only Potter was different, his hair was still black but instead of looking messy it looked. Draco couldn't describe it other than touchable and if he hadn't known better he'd think Potter had just finished shagging. He was taller too and seemed to tower over Draco. Frankly he looked beautiful, Harry looked down at him and there was an intensity shining in his eyes Draco had never seen before.

In that instant Draco forgot about the hexes and the heckling. He felt like there was rushing water in his head. He could hear nothing but Potter's soft breathing. See nothing but Potter, the way his skin seemed to let off a slight glow, the way his eyes seemed to shine with dark intensity as he looked down at him and then Potter looked up and it was over. The sound of the train came crashing down around him.

Potter was glaring at his hecklers. He drew his wand staring them down. Their laughter seemed to die in their throats as they lowered their wands.

"No one bothers Malfoy this year. Spread the word anyone who touches, hexes or otherwise bothers him will answer directly to me." Harry's voice was calm and quiet. The boys nodded and quickly rushed away from them both. Draco turned perhaps to tell Potter off but he didn't get the chance. The man quickly turned away from him and went back into his compartment closing the door behind him with a harsh snap.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So this is for LalalaSpacingInPandaLand who specially requested it. I'd never done a Veela fic so I hope everybody likes it. I thought it would be fun to have Hermione affected for once since it always seems to be Ron who turns to jello in these things. Tell me what you thought.**

**Review Review Review.**

**Also does anyone know how to get a Beta? I really need one. If you'd like to get an advanced copy of each chapter be my Beta I tend to have terrible grammar which I'm told negatively effects my stories.**


	2. Understanding

**Authors note: I think it pretty much goes without saying this is a slash fic with a good chance of filth and or kinkiness. But just to be sure no one is shocked/offended when that happens I'm stating it for the record. This is a Harry/Draco piece you will see het pairings but only in passing.**

* * *

Harry slid back into his seat. His head was pounding.

_'What the Hell just happened out there?'_

He knew, of course. He just – _didn't _want to know.

"What's up with protecting the Ferret, Harry?" Ron asked cordially. Harry's wand was out and aimed so fast that it even took Harry himself by surprise.

"When I said no one insults Malfoy that included you." Ron gaped. Suddenly, Harry felt dizzy. Looking down, he was almost surprised to find himself aiming at Ron. He lowered his arm, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ron. I dunno what came over me." Harry shuddered. His adrenaline was pumping so fast for a moment, that he had really wanted to curse Ron. Hermione gasped, she'd been watching their exchange quietly. The one gasp was all it took to tell Harry that she had figured him out.

"Oh Harry! Is he your –"

"Don't say it, Hermione! There's no way to know that!" Harry's voice was sharp. He couldn't bear to hear it from Hermione's lips. That would only make it true. Of course, he'd known the second he saw Draco. He'd been standing there with his hair slightly mussed and cheeks pink from running through the train. He'd been stunning, breathtaking and Harry had wondered vaguely why he hadn't noticed it before.

Hermione was staring at him thoughtfully and Harry shook himself. He'd been picturing Draco standing there, pressed against him like before and had completely zoned out.

"But you do know it's true, Don't you?" Hermione's voice was soft and gentle. Harry sighed and nodded. He would have preferred to keep it to himself, but if Hermione knew, it was only a matter of time until Ron did. As for the other two, Neville had trusted him when all seemed lost, killing Nagini even when he thought Harry was dead. Luna was too dreamy to care much, one way or another. He trusted them both completely.

"Know what? Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on here?" Ron demanded furiously. Hermione cast a questioning glance at Harry, who shrugged as if to tell her to get on with it.

"It appears that Draco Malfoy is Harry's soul mate."

* * *

Draco was surprised when he stepped off the train, and was ambushed by Professor Sprout.

"You're an 8th Year. When you reach the Great Hall, you are not to sit at your traditional table. You will sit with the other 8th Years at your own table."

Draco nodded, but Sprout had already moved along to seek out the rest of the 8th years. Inside, his heart felt heavy. He had been counting on having the protection of the Slytherins surrounding him. He was still conflicted about what happened on the train. He was furious at Potter for acting as though he couldn't watch out for himself, but he couldn't forget the intensity in his eyes.

It hadn't really occurred to him that he would be sitting with Potter at dinner, until he entered the hall. They were already seated, the Golden Trio. All three were famous after the war. Everyone knew how they'd helped Potter to seek out the Horcruxes and ultimately defeat Voldemort. Even Longbottom – that bumbling, chubby boy was neither bumbling, nor chubby anymore. Instead, he had gained renown for his feats of courage during the war. Draco had heard the boy had stood up to the Carrow's, despite being tortured and punished for it. He would be sharing a table with Hero's, and he was just a cowardly traitor. Draco _really_ wanted to go home.

The golden trio was huddled in conversation – or rather, Weasley and Granger were. Weasley's face was flushed and angry as he seemed to be arguing with Granger, who was defending her point furiously. Potter was leaned back on his chair, seemingly trying to distance himself from them. He looked glorious; his muscles were visible, despite his robes. His face was perfect and his eyes, his eyes were looking straight at Draco.

Draco flushed, and quickly looked around the rest of the hall, embarrassed to be caught staring. Not that he was the only one, he realized quickly as he walked toward their new table. It seemed that most eyes were drawn to Potter, he was like a beacon of light in a dark room. Boys and girls alike seemed unable to take their eyes off of him. Draco finally reached his table, and slid into a seat as far away from Potter as he could get. Soon the feast began.

As he ate, he felt rather than saw Potter looking at him. The heat of his stare was scorching. He wondered if Potter was angry at him for coming, but then why would he defend him? Draco really didn't understand, the few times he had looked up, Potter had been faced away talking or laughing with his friends. Well, except for the last time. The feast was drawing to a close, and Draco turned. Potter's eyes met his, his green eyes seemed dark, and there was still that hard intensity that so unsettled Draco. He had felt frozen and helpless under his gaze. Shifting uncomfortably on his seat, but not looking away, his face flushed as the moment extended, and Potter did not look away. It was McGonagall's voice that cut through the moment, ending it as Potter turned to face her.

"This year is expected to be a difficult one. When one loses their loved ones and their safety, recovery is hard, but we will recover together. The safety of this school was violated last May – a violation I know each and everyone of you have suffered from. Now the school is safe, those who threatened it are either dead, or in Azkaban where they belong. For the first time in this school's history, we welcome our 8th year students to retake their final year. I say again recovery is hard, but together we will persevere. That is why I have decided the 8th years will house together. I must ask of you to stay, so I can take you all to your new dorm. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

Harry watched as the students shuffled out of the Hall, waiting to stand, until the only ones left were the 8th Years. During dinner, he had been struck by how few there were. He knew part of it was reluctance to continue with school, but he also knew some gaps were for another reason. Harry thought of Lavender. He had seen her just before the light in her eyes faded for the last time. No one knew the curse that hit her. They only knew that it took more time than the killing curse, and that they didn't know who to reverse it.

There were no Slytherin's other than Draco. Frankly, he'd been surprised Draco had even bothered to return. Draco seemed surprised too, judging by the grim way he kept scanning the room like he'd rather be elsewhere. He hated that he couldn't stop looking at him. He also hated the way everything seemed to go quiet in his brain when he saw Draco. The way his inner Veela seemed to coo and say, _'Yes, that one. That one's ours'_.

That was probably what bothered Harry most. His subconscious just kept screaming, _Mine_. He wanted to own Draco, to possess him completely. Harry had never before wanted to be the center of anyone's attention. That's why he liked his friends – they loved him, but didn't obsess about him. But Draco – he _wanted_ Draco to obsess. He _wanted_ to be the only thing the other boy thought about. He wanted to _touch_ him, _taste_ him, _mark_ him, really, he just wanted to_ own_ him. It was _powerful _and... _Troubling._

McGonagall was talking again, Harry realized.

"You will be housed in one of the towers toward the back of the castle, previously unused. I have decided, that because you are older, and there are fewer than the other years, you will house two to a room. I will assign your rooms, but you have the option to switch. Susan Bones and Fay Dunbar. . ." McGonagall continued down the list, but Harry was barely listening. He wondered if he could room with Draco. He should have asked McGonagall as it was, it would probably better to stick with Ron but then.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, however I must say to you both, as well as all other students – If you become pregnant, Ms. Granger, you will both be expelled. A pregnant witch has unpredictable magic, and cannot be allowed to remain. See Madam Pomfrey to learn a contraceptive spell. That applies to the rest of you as well."

Hermione was very red, but nodded obediently. McGonagall continued.

"Harry Potter and Dean Thomas." Harry turned, looking for Dean. He hadn't even realized Dean was back. He flashed him a smile, and Dean waved.

"Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy." Harry glanced at Neville, who seemed to pale slightly. Harry moved over to him, and said softly, "I'm glad it's you. Look out for him for me, will you? I trust you to not to be a prat." Neville smiled, and nodded, looking relieved to find that Harry was not angry.

* * *

Draco was not happy, as he stormed up into his new room. Longbottom eyed him cautiously as he walked into the room, a moment later. Draco had thrown himself onto one of the beds. The worst part was that it didn't matter who he roomed with. There were no Slytherins, those who hadn't died in the war, had opted not to return.

"All right there, Draco?" Longbottom asked. His tone sounded suspiciously friendly. Since when were they at a first name basis, anyway?

"Got something to say, Longbottom? Go on, let's hear you, get all your jabs in for the Death Eater scum. The loser, the coward, get them out of your system, now!" Draco was practically growling. He was so mad. Longbottom just looked surprised.

"Oh I wouldn't say anything like that, Draco. I know you saved Harry's life at the Manor. He told me. Besides, I doubt anyone will bother you, after what happened on the train. I don't want to get on his bad side. Especially now that..." Neville trailed off and flushed, like he'd said something he shouldn't.

"Now that what? And why did Potter pull that on the train? You were there, you must know." Draco demanded. Neville seemed to turn even redder, shaking his head.

"Never mind, I reckon Harry just wants to give you a chance to change. No big deal. There's no other reason. I'm tired. Good night." Without another word, Longbottom got into bed fully dressed, and pretended to sleep. Stupid Gryffindors are bloody terrible liars, Draco thought resentfully, before taking out a book to read.

* * *

Hermione had dashed off to the library as soon as she'd seen her room, so Ron and Harry waited up for her in their new common room. It was a nice room, cozy and decorated in a variety of different colors, representing each of the other houses. Ron was beating Harry at chess, and they were both very pointedly not talking about Draco.

Hermione burst back in, slamming a large tome down on the table, next to their game. The thump caused the pieces to scatter and begin shouting obscenities at her. She ignored them, and turned to Harry.

"I've found it! This book has a whole section on male Veela. Apparently, they are much more reclusive, so there is less known about them. This writer actually spent _years_ integrating into their society, before he ever even saw a male. Here, read." Hermione opened the book and pointed to a passage.

_'The Elusive Male_

Male Veela are rarely seen, except by other Veela. This is partly because there are so few of them around. Veela woman are far more likely to birth daughters. Male Veela are rarely pureblooded, and are often the result of intermarrying. Another reason they seem so rare, is because they are often not recognized to be Veela. They lack the trademark blond Veela hair; instead their hair is normally black.

Male Veela serve as a balance for the females. They are opposite in nearly every way to their feminine counterparts, though they do share some of the same powers. Male Veela still wield their dangerous allure, and are able to hypnotize with their voice alone. They are not able to change form (unless they are part wizard and become an animagus through traditional means). Male Veela have some weather control, and have been known to cause storms in fits of anger.

Male's are also far more dominating. This is likely due to the flighty temperamental nature of the female Veela. Males have an inherent need to control their mates. While both sexes have soul mates, it is the males who feel this impulse more strongly. Once it's mate is identified, a Veela will become obsessed with controlling them and possessing them, until they are properly bonded through the mating process.

While the male will be driven to possess and dominate, it cannot over power or force it's mate to act against it's will. The allure will work on the mate, but not as strongly and the Veela cannot hypnotize them as they would other people. The Veela male has no sexual interest in anyone except it's mate. Theoretically, it could perform sexually but would never be inclined to try. '  
  
"Huh," Harry said softly, leaning back against his chair. A moment later, as Ron finished reading he said, "Wow, it's a good thing you're only part Veela, Harry. Imagine being obsessed with controlling Malfoy, that'd be a nightmare."

"Yeah, I guess it would." Harry mumbled, but inside his inner Veela just said _'Mine'._

* * *

**Author notes: First off I'm loving how many reviews this is getting as of now I have 9 my other story with 3 chapters still only has ten so this is awesome! I want to be clear and give credit where credit is due. LalalaSpacingInPandaLand is the one who asked for a veela dom/sub fic. I'm glad she did because I've loved writing it and would probably love reading it if I weren't the one writing it. (if that makes sense)**

**Also I want to give a special thanks to xDemoiselleGothique who offered to be my beta. I posted this before she got it back to me but have now updated with the corrected version.**

**Please Continue to Review I LOVE IT and am open to anything you would like to see happen. No promises but I always like good ideas.**


	3. Need

It had been a week since school started and Harry was starting to lose it. He'd been trying to avoid Draco. It was a challenge given they both lived together and had nearly identical class schedules but mostly Harry managed. It was driving him mad though. The Veela instinct in his brain seemed to get angrier and more insistent everyday. 'Mine, Mine, Must have, need, want Mine!' it was a constant barrage inside his brain of possessive desire. It had to stop, Harry was going to have to do something.

Hermione had suggested just telling Draco everything and leaving it to the Slytherin to do the right thing. Harry doubted it would work and besides he didn't want Draco to accept having to be with him. He wanted him to need him, yearn for him the same way Harry yearned for and needed Draco. More than that he wanted Draco to submit to him completely, his head was filled with vague half formed ideas of Draco helpless and yearning for him.

He felt like he was losing his mind. Every time he saw Draco now he burned, it was like a slow delicious torture he could barely control. At the moment he was sitting in the library, eyes on his homework. Not that he could see it really. Draco was sitting halfway across the room also leaned over a book. Harry could smell him even from a distance, his Veela senses seemed to have honed in on Draco so Harry could pick up his scent from yards away.

"Harry! Harry!" Suddenly a hand waved in front of his eyes, distracting him from the blond. His eyes snapped up to the annoyed face of Hermione. He wondered if she'd been trying to get his attention long.

"This really has to stop. You can't focus; you're already behind on all your assignments. If you don't want to tell him fine but for the love of Merlin do something!"

"I've already told you Hermione, if I told him he'd freak out. I've known him for years he couldn't deal. He'd probably leave school if I told him." Harry said his voice urgent but low, terrified of being overheard.

"Well, then plan something. You're a Veela for goodness sakes! It's not like you can't make him want you." Ron said helpfully.

"That's a good idea, a plan. I can do plans, I'm good at plans."

"What are you trying to plan Harry?" Ginny asked sitting down across from him. She'd been trying to act cool since they'd returned to school and was doing her best to stay friends. Harry opened his mouth but Ron beat him to it.

"To make his soul mate fall for him." As soon as it was out of his mouth Ron realized his mistake. Ginny's face fell then darkened with anger.

"His soul mate?" Turning to Harry "You're soul mate has been here all along and you still went out with me. Who is she Harry? Do I have classes with her? Once you're together will I have to see you together?" Ginny was getting loud and Harry sensed rather than saw Draco turn his way. He put up his hands.

"Ginny! Please calm down! I had no idea about any of this. I never even thought of them before now. I really cared about you Ginny I'm sorry! I'm so sorry if I could change things I would but I can't!" Harry kept his voice low. Draco was turned their way and Harry suspected he could hear everything they were saying.

"Who. Is. She?" Ginny spoke in a halting angry tone but she was mercifully quiet. Harry took a sidelong glance at Draco who was still watching the exchange with interest. He took out his quill and wrote it down. Sliding the paper to her across the table, Harry watched the way her face changed when she saw it. The emotions flitted across it like lightening from shock to horror to fury. She looked up at Harry, then turned and saw Draco still watching them.

"You could have just told me you're gay." Her voice was a whisper of controlled rage. Harry was offended.

"I'm not! I just" She glared and Harry wilted. He'd never thought about it like that. Draco's gender hadn't even really occurred to him. Draco was just his. He looked back at Ginny's glowering face.

"I'm sorry you're right. But I didn't know."

* * *

The idea came to him the day after his 'gay' revelation. From the idea came the plan. Harry finally knew how to get Draco to want him the way he wanted Draco. He'd woken late that night covered in sweat, hard as a rock. It had been happening since his birthday. He'd dream of Draco but unlike his birthday he never came again and had to deal with the issue manually.

He reached down and frantically began pulling at his erection closing his eyes and picturing Draco in front of him on his knees, naked. His imaginary Draco begged Harry, his face eager as his own erection leaked. He wanted to touch himself but Harry just wanted to hear him beg. Shuddering Harry came. If only Draco could see things as he did.

The next morning he asked Hermione if it was possible. She had eyed him suspiciously but said that yes she knew a spell that would work. Then she lectured him on the ethics of what he was thinking about doing.

"But Hermione we're soul mates. Anything I do will be the way it was supposed to happen. That's why its fate."

Hermione blinked at him and had no response.

That night just before Draco went to bed; Harry aimed his wand at him and whispered

"Somnium"

Harry quickly returned to his dorm and climbed into bed pulling the sheets closed and casting a silencing charm just in case Dean was up.

Dmdmdmdmd

Draco's eyes were heavy. He'd stayed up too late with his Arithmacy homework and was feeling completely tapped out. He climbed into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Draco" The voice was soft against his skin causing him to shudder. He kept his eyes closed. "Draco, look at me"

His eyes flew open and he was shocked to see Harry Potter standing there. The other man was dressed in black leather pants and nothing else. He was smiling down at Draco and he looked . . . predatory.

"P-Potter? What are you doing in my room?" Draco demanded trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. Harry was sexy. His muscles stood out clearly, his sharp hip bones pointing out above his leather pants.

"Where else would I be Draco? You belong to me." Harry's eyes had that intense heat in them again. Draco flushed knowing he should be angry but at the moment mostly just feeling aroused. Harry stalked closer to him.

"I do not belong to you!" Draco squeaked out. Harry smiled and laughed softly. Leaning in he ran his hand along Draco's face.

"Oh but you do. You are MINE Draco Malfoy. Deep down you know it's true. You want it to be true." Draco tried to move away only to find himself bound to his bed. He didn't think he had been a moment ago but now he was with his wrists and ankles tied so he was spread eagle in front of Harry. Draco heard Harry's breath catch and Draco realized he was also naked.

"I do like to look at my things Draco. I must say you look delicious." And then Harry was touching him. His fingers danced over Draco's torso and he could do nothing but moan from the pleasure of it. Harry never touched his cock just bit and licked across his neck and torso. Draco could feel Harry's erection digging into his hip as Harry explored his body. Soon Draco felt the pleasure building inside of him the pleasure coiling deep in his loins.

"Oh Harry, I think I'm gonna- OH"

"No you're not Draco! You're going to wake up and when you do, you're going to touch yourself and scream my name. Do it NOW!"

Draco sat up straight in his bed, he looked around. Of course Harry was no where to be seen. He was alone. Alone and hard as a rock, that was so hot, so so hot. He reached down and began to touch himself. Remembering Harry's voice in his ear, _you are mine. _ He came hard and suddenly, screaming.

"Harry!" He collapsed back onto the bed. Shuddering and feeling as though he may die from pleasure.

* * *

Authors Notes: I've noticed the reviews have slowed down which makes me sad. I do want to thank the reviewer who told me about the story alerts. I didn't know I could check them and that helped my self esteem a bit. I still prefer reviews tho. So PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

Again this is un beta'd after I write a chapter I'm just so desperate for feed back I tend to immediately post.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Control

Harry felt better. It had been a week since he'd started visiting Draco's dreams and the Veela inside him seemed to have mellowed. Today he was out flying, 8th years were not allowed to play Quidditch since they didn't have the same houses and an extra team would upset the playoff schedule. He was still able to soar around the grounds however and this was the first time he'd had a chance.

For the moment Harry felt like himself again. His obsession with Draco was calmer because he knew he was in control, if only at night. More importantly he knew Draco wanted him to be. The spell didn't put him in complete control, it was still technically Draco's dream Harry was just able to edit it. He'd been so surprised that first night when he'd tied Draco up and Draco had removed his clothes. Surprised and pleased to find he wasn't the only one who wanted Draco bound and naked.

Harry also felt closer to Draco; he could get hints of his emotions. Nothing powerful but he suspected if they had more contact the connection would be stronger. He'd also been flirting with Draco constantly enjoying how red his cheeks would get when Harry said something suggestive. Hinting teasingly about thing's that had happened in their dreams. Draco still had no idea of course but would look mortified anyway.

* * *

Draco was walking through a corridor alone for what felt like the first time in ages. Neville Longbottom seemed to feel that, as his roommate, he should stick by him at all times. Draco couldn't understand why this was but found himself not overly bothered by it. Neville was a polite quiet young man. When he did speak he never said anything terribly stupid. Secretly Draco had started to consider him a friend though he would dread admitting it.

Today Neville had slept in and Draco had slipped out of the dorm without bothering to wake him. Saturday's were a good day to sleep in and he felt the other boy could probably use it. Draco had been thinking of going flying and was headed out of the castle when the Stinging Hex hit him from behind. There was a great deal of force behind it and he was sent tumbling to the ground.

As he rolled over he was hit with another sharp sting of pain, he looked up to find Ginny Weasley glowering down at him, her wand still drawn.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him furiously. Draco stared up at her confused, what had he even done to her? Well other than all the stuff he'd done to her. Draco supposed it was fair for her to be angry even if he'd been good this year. He put his hand in his pocket, grasping his wand but not drawing it out.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you but I can't change the past." He told her simply.

"YOU! You've ruined my LIFE! Why you? What's so Fucking special about you? NOTHING! You're a Death Eater for Merlin's sake and I HATE YOU!" She looked as though she was about to curse him again but before Draco could draw his wand someone behind him cast a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus" Ginny's body stiffened and she began to fall but Harry strode forward quickly to catch her and gently lower her to the ground. Then he turned to Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco had already stood and was making a show of dusting off his robes.

"Quite well, though I've no idea what her problem is." Draco said and tried for a sneer. Harry sighed and then turned to Ginny. Draco felt a spark of jealousy as he watched him pick her up and carry her off. He waited half a moment then followed only to see Harry take her into an unused classroom.

* * *

Harry released the curse from Ginny glaring at her as he did so.

"What the fuck Ginny?" Ginny scowled back at him.

"I just can't stand him Harry! I can't stand this! Any of it and I hate him, so did you once." Her tone was grouchy but Harry was momentarily distracted by Draco outside the door. He was standing close enough to hear them talk. Harry decided not to care.

"Look Ginny, I know you're hurt and I don't blame you but it's not fair to take it out on him. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Right, nothing but let Death Eaters into the school, join Voldemort, almost kill Katie and Ron, and get Bill maimed."

"Yes but that's not why you're upset now. You think he's taken something from you and it's just not true. I could have stayed with you when I knew it wasn't right but I didn't. It's not fair to blame anyone else or take your anger out on other people."

"I love you, we should be together. I don't care about the other stuff." Harry almost growled at her.

"You love who I was but Ginny, I'm not that guy anymore. I've changed and you cannot be what I need."

"I can be anything Harry just tell me and I'll do it!" Ginny was pleading but she didn't understand. An idea occurred to Harry. Draco was still outside no doubt listening to every word. Two birds, one stone.

"Really Ginny, you have no idea. Do you want to know what I need? What I crave?" Harry's voice had gone dark and angry just thinking about it and thinking about Draco outside, listening. Ginny nodded but suddenly she didn't look so sure.

"Control, I yearn for it. Is that what you want to be Ginny? Dominated. That's what I have to offer. I could tie you up, gag you and watch you squirm, would you like that? Would you be willing to obey me completely without question? Because I burn for it; I demand total submission and nothing less. Can you give me that?" Harry had gotten very close to her now. Her eyes were wide and horrified. Ginny was many things but submissive she was not and they both knew it.

"I. . ." She hesitated. Harry sighed.

"Just go Ginny and leave Draco alone. He's got nothing to do with it."

* * *

Ginny Weasley didn't even seem to see Draco as she rushed past. Draco was stunned and confused. Also aroused, the Harry it that room was terribly similar to his dream Harry. _**I could tie you up, gag you and watch you squirm**._ The way he'd said it sent twist's of yearning down Draco's body. He would love that.

Despite his arousal confusion was also a factor. What did he have to do with Ginny Weasley's relationship problems? Harry had said nothing but Ginny certainly didn't seem to think so and what the hell was Harry Potter doing defending him anyhow? He had to know, he thought about storming in demanding answers but before he could the door swung open.

"Eavesdropping Draco? How very rude." Harry was leaning nonchalantly against the door jam across from him. His eyes looked amused as opposed to intense which was a relief. Draco had trouble forming words when Harry got intense.

"I was not, I came to talk to you and may have overheard." Draco tried to sound condescending but judging by Harry's smirk he had missed the mark.

"Alright Draco, Talk." Draco was momentarily caught by the use of his first name. Of course he'd heard Harry use it before talking to Ginny but he'd never actually said it to him before.

"Er. . .What right do you have going around cursing people? I was perfectly capable of dealing with She-Weasley myself!" Harry was still smirking.

"I'm sure you could have but Ginny was my problem. I said anyone bothering you would answer to me. I meant it." Harry stood and started to move out of the doorway.

"What the hell is that about Potter? I don't need you to stand up for me!" Draco was working his way up to being angry now. Just what was Harry playing at? Draco could probably take care of himself better than anyone. Harry shook his head at him.

"We're not going to talk about that Draco, drop it." Harry's voice was firm, commanding again reminding Draco of his dreams. For a moment Draco just gaped before remembering that this was not a dream and he had no reason to obey Harry. Harry meanwhile had started walking away.

"We bloody well are going to talk about it!" Draco said reaching out and grabbing Harry's arm to stop him walking away.

Harry froze before twirling around lightening fast and grabbing Draco's hand from where it had been touching his arm. Draco tried to step back. Harry's face had changed his eyes had gained the dark predatory gleam that Draco had only seen in his dreams before this.

"You really shouldn't have touched me Draco." His voice was low and dangerous. Oddly Draco felt himself harden. Harry's hand on his was hot and it felt like little rivulets of electricity were traveling down his arm from their connection. Draco felt dizzy and dazed with sudden powerful lust, he barely noticed as Harry dragged him back into the deserted classroom.

The door slammed shut behind him and Draco felt rather than heard the silencing spell Harry had cast. Harry was still staring at him and Draco was immobile under his gaze. Harry pushed him up against the door. Their bodies flush, Draco could feel Harry's erection pressing into his hip and was sure Harry would feel his. For a moment they just stood Harry staring deeply into his eyes.

"Just remember Draco, What ever happens next. You started it." His voice was harsh and accusing. Before Draco could try to process or understand Harry was kissing him. His hot tongue forcing its way through Draco's surprised lips. Draco moaned as he felt the other man's tongue violently exploring his mouth. Draco began to kiss him back just as desperate, he felt need coursing through him.

Harry broke the kiss for air. His breathing was harsh and panting much as Draco imagined his own to be. His lips found Draco's neck and before he knew it Harry had bitten him violently. It hurt but the pain was like ecstasy sending sharp darts of desire straight through Draco's body and down into his cock. Draco threw back his head and moaned bucking his hips against Harry's body pressed firmly against him.

Harry pulled back and stared deeply into Draco's eyes. As if looking for something, then to Draco's horror he pulled back shaking his head.

"Not enough, but soon." His whisper was thoughtful. Suddenly Draco found himself abandoned. The heat from Harry's body gone, he turned and watched Harry walk out of the room without another word.

Draco stood still, breathing heavily and even more confused. He'd never been so hard in his life, he ached with need. Harry was gone so Draco reached down and dealt with it himself. After he came he remained sitting for a long time. What had Harry meant, not enough? What wasn't enough and what was soon? Draco didn't know but he was going to find out.

* * *

Harry was feeling guilty. Draco had touched him and his Veela side had exploded out of him. He'd released his allure so powerfully he'd be surprised if people three floors down weren't panting for him.

Not that Draco didn't want him; he'd seen the yearning in his eyes. Harry wanted more than simple lust however. He'd meant it when he said nothing less than total submission. Draco couldn't submit without being as obsessed as Harry was. So he would wait and let things percolate.

One day soon Draco would belong to him completely. Body and soul.

* * *

**Author Notes: I'm really sad about how much reviews have slowed down. I am not above bribery. Lets make a deal dear readers. As of this moment its 8:24 PM MST(that's mountain standard time btw) on 6/21/2012. If when I sign in tomorrow morning I have 25 reviews I promise to write a bonus chapter for this story. That means I will post two instead of one. Furthermore I am completely open to suggestions about what this chapter should entail. Provided it doesn't mess with my essential plot I am at your complete disposal. What would you like to see?**

**Something kinky? Something totally fluffy? Something hilarious? I'm open and completely willing as long as I get my reviews. I have 18 right now so that's only 7 people. **

**You can do it!**

**:D**


	5. Bonus

Draco couldn't move. He was upright his hands and legs stretched spread eagle, held in place by invisible bonds. He was gagged his moans muffled by something he couldn't quite make out.

Green eyes burning.

**Draco, What ever happens next. You started it**

Draco shuddered as the heat from Harry's breath ghosted across his already sensitive skin. He felt like he'd been like this forever suspended, immobile and unable to speak. Draco knew he was hard as rock, helpless as Harry tortured him. The slap of the whip took him by surprise. It lashed against his back and buttocks, the pain like little flashes of pleasure running through him.

**You are MINE Draco Malfoy**

Those green eyes were all Draco could see of Harry. He moaned and arched his back trying to thrust but unable to. Harry hit him again, harder this time against his lower thighs before Draco could process it he felt a mouth on his cock. So hot, his body still tingling from pain was now wracked with the pleasure of this mouth on him. Draco squeezed his eyes closed trying and failing to thrust into the heat that seemed to be over taking him.

Draco heard a gasp and it all stopped. Suddenly Draco was able to move again. He looked down to find himself in loose sleeping pants. Draco turned; Harry stood looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Draco, You started without me." Draco gaped at him. This Harry seemed so much more real than the one who had been sucking him before. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Harry?" Harry walked toward him, reaching out and taking his hand. He led Draco over to a large four poster bed that Draco couldn't remember being there before. In fact he seemed to be in an entirely different room. Harry waited for Draco to climb up before he followed him.

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I lost control and I feel badly." Harry's voice was soft and contrite, more like the Harry Potter Draco knew and not at all like the one he was familiar with from his dreams.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind." Draco's breath hitched just thinking about Harry pressed against him plundering his mouth so violently. He was beginning to think he'd lost the ability to tell between reality and dreams. That had felt like a dream and this seemed real. Harry smiled at him looking pleased.

"I'm glad you didn't but still I wanted to tell you. When you work this all out, which I expect should be fairly soon. It's not just about sex." As he said it he'd pulled Draco to lie down beside him. They were face to face only inches apart. Draco was reminded of when he'd been a child and he'd lay like this with Pansy, telling secrets.

"Work what all out?" Draco asked softly. Harry breathed in and smiled.

"I've always loved wildflowers, haven't you Draco? That's something that hasn't changed and the smell of grass." Draco sat up and found himself in a field of wildflowers. The sky was a perfect blue above his head and soft white clouds where drifting by overhead.

"Weren't we just. . .?" Draco couldn't seem to quite wrap his brain around what was happening. Harry was sitting beside him, his eyes warm. Draco didn't think Harry had ever looked at him so kindly. Harry took his hands in his and Draco was surprised to find them so much larger than his own.

"Yes, we were but I wanted to show you. It's not just about the sex or the pain. Before I was that, there was this. It's still there. You're mine Draco Malfoy and that means I'm yours." Harry kissed him, not the hot demanding kiss of yesterday but something softer more pleading.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I don't even understand what's happening." Draco demanded feeling furious.

"You will soon. You're too smart not to figure it out."

"Harry I-I'm so confused."

"I'll see you when you wake Draco, Goodbye"

* * *

Authors Notes: Wow So apparently all I need to do to get reviews is to bribe you people. Since this was a bonus chapter it's fairly short. The next chapter should be forthcoming later tonight. I was trying to incorporate what everyone asked for since I got several requests for fluff and some requests for kinky. I hope this was kinky/fluffy enough :)

Please Review and tell me if you liked the bonus chapter. I'm a little nervous about it. As I say I anticipate posting another (much longer) chapter tonight as well.

Also just to be clear thank you so so so much! For all the reviews I've spent my whole day squealing with delight every time I got a new one.


	6. Clarity

"When are you going to tell him Harry?" Harry glanced up from his parchment. He'd been sitting in the common room trying to finish an essay for his Charms homework. Hermione was glaring down at him.

"Tell who?"

"You know full well who. You should have already talked this whole thing out with him, weeks ago."

"I'm waiting." Harry said knowing he sounded petulant. He felt like he was in a constant struggle these days. There was the part of him that was so dark and desperate to control Draco. Then there was the part of him that was still just Harry, he didn't know what would happen once he'd talked to Draco. Would it get easier? Or harder?

He'd thought after his last visit Draco would have worked it all out in no time. He'd half expected the boy to burst into his room that moment and demand answers. As it was Draco had done nothing despite it almost having been a week. Meanwhile Harry was back to frantic needy desperation. Every time he saw Draco these days he wanted to throw him down and shag him senseless. How was he supposed to talk to him?

"What are you waiting for Harry? For him to figure it out on his own, how can he be expected to do that with no information?"

Harry went to answer but stopped when he saw the way her face changed. She had gone from stern to horrified. Staring at something past Harry's shoulder, Harry moved to look, ignoring Hermione's cry.

"Harry don't!"

Draco had just come down, presumably from his dorm. He was holding hands with Justin Finch-Fletchley. They were talking softly together. Harry saw red but before he could get across the room or even out of his chair.

"Stupefy" Hermione muttered behind him and then there was only darkness.

* * *

Draco had waited impatiently for Harry to come talk to him about the kiss but as days passed nothing was said. Even his dreams of Harry seemed to have calmed. He still dreamed of him every night but somehow they didn't seem as real as they had been. Not since the night with the flowers. That had been so strange. Draco had felt like it was real but he didn't know of a spell that could do that.

Since then he'd been researching. He'd only found one spell that did anything like what he'd experience but somehow he doubted Harry Potter of all people would use a spell with such a shifty reputation. Harry had been watching him constantly lately but had stopped talking to him almost completely.

Draco decided it was time to up the stakes a bit. He had started a pretty tentative friendship with Justin at the beginning of the year. He was a Hufflepuff which was embarrassing but Draco thought less embarrassing then some of his other options. Justin had been amused when Draco told him he needed help to make somebody jealous. He'd not said who, knowing that if Justin knew he probably wouldn't help him.

Draco was puzzled by what he saw. Granger's face had been one of absolute horror. She hadn't seemed sad really or worried about Harry she'd looked terrified. Harry, well in the moment before Granger had stunned him he'd looked. . .murderous. It was all far more dramatic than he'd really expected. He'd known Harry was intense but surely not dangerous, was he?

"Draco? Are you _trying _to have me murdered? You never said it was Potter you were trying to make me jealous. Merlin, I'll be in my room. Just stay away from me Draco." Justin stumbled backwards up the stairs. The look on his face told Draco he'd definitely seen the look on Harry's face as well. Meanwhile Granger was advancing.

"You did that on purpose? What are you thinking Draco? Have you gone mad or are you just trying to drive Harry mad? Do you have any idea what jealousy can do to a Ve. .."

"Hermione NOOOO!" Neville Longbottom had dived across the room and clamped his hand firmly over Granger's mouth. It was too late.

"Harry Potter is a Veela?" Draco's voice was a whisper but Hermione's hadn't been. The entire room burst into conversation. Draco meanwhile was numb.

* * *

Harry woke in the hospital wing and lunged forward rage still coursing through him, only to find himself strapped to the bed. For a few moments he struggled against his bindings almost growling. Slowly he started to calm, the world came into focus. Ron was standing next to him watching his struggle with something akin to amusement. Hermione was in the chair rocking slightly. She appeared to be praying.

"Oh Harry! You're awake. I'm so sorry! I'm so so so very sorry please I didn't mean too. Oh please I'm so sorry!" Harry raised a hand against the tide of apologies. He was surprised why would he be that mad about her stunning him. As his brain righted itself he realized that in that moment he had been prepared to tear Finch-Fletchley limb from limb. Even thinking about him sent hot rage lancing through him.

"Hermione calm down. You did the right thing; if you hadn't stunned me Justin would probably be dead right now." Hermione stopped apologizing and looked at him with wide horrified eyes. Ron grimaced.

"That's not why she's apologizing." Ron said solemnly. Harry raised his eyebrows. Had something else happened? He wasn't in pain and as far as he could tell he had all his body parts. What could she possibly have done that was so bad?

"Tell me what's wrong. I'm not in pain and as far as I can tell I've not been injured what could possibly be so bad." Rather than calming Hermione let out a strangled whimper. Ron sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Well I wasn't in the room but I don't think she can tell you. From what I understand after Finch-Fletchley saw the look on your face, he chewed Malfoy out and went back upstairs. Apparently he was just trying to make you jealous." Ron's voice had a bracing tone and Harry couldn't understand why. That was wonderful news, relief spread through him relaxing all his muscles, he hadn't even realized how tense he was.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing Ron," Harry said smiling to himself "can you untie me please. I no longer feel the need to murder." Hermione let out another whimper.

"Let me finish, there's more and if once I've explained what happened. You don't feel the need to tear any certain best friends of yours limb from limb, we'll get to the restraints."

Harry raised his eyebrows again smirking slightly. He couldn't think of anything that could upset him now that he knew Draco wasn't involved with anyone else.

"So when Hermione realized what Malfoy had done she got a bit, peeved, let's say. She started yelling like she does and well. . ." Ron seemed to be searching for the right words when Hermione cut in.

"Oh Harry I told him you were a Veela! The whole common room heard! I'm so sorry!"

Harry didn't know how to process what he had just heard. Draco knew. Hermione had told him and now Draco knew. For a moment there was rushing in his ears. Outside heavy clouds rolled in and rain started pouring down while lightening crackled angrily overhead. Draco knew.

"Does he know he's my soul mate?" Harry asked interrupting whatever Ron was saying about Neville. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Well we didn't tell him but. . . It wouldn't be hard to put together considering."

"Considering the way I've been pursuing him and hexing people who talk badly about him." Hermione nodded. Harry sighed and leaned back against his pillow.

"I'd like to go to sleep now."

* * *

**Authors notes: Yes Harry caused the storm, just to be clear. I read that some veela myths refer to their control over storms. So. . The Secrets out. How do you think our boys will handle it. Happy? Sad? Filthy Sex? I hope I don't have to bribe you again to hear your thoughts. I've so enjoyed all the reviews thus far please I beg of you Keep them coming!**


	7. Favor

Draco was unsure how to acclimate the new information he'd received. For the first time since returning to Hogwarts he felt completely out of sorts. Harry Potter childhood nemesis and current erotic fantasy was his soul mate. Well probably all signs were pointing that way anyhow. He was a Veela. Veela have soul mates. Harry had kissed him and possibly invaded his dreams. Harry had stood up for him despite their past. All in all soul mates was the only thing that made sense.

Except that it was Harry Potter he was talking about. The same Harry Potter who had saved the world, who had pulled Draco out of the Fiendfyre when by all rights he should have left him to burn. Draco just couldn't process it. It was too impossible except that it was almost definitely the truth.

Draco sat quietly on his bed thinking it all over. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Harry. He knew that but it seemed so wrong. What would his parents say? What if they disowned him? His mother he could talk to and he imagined she wouldn't care much but Lucius? Harry Potter was the reason Lucius was in Azkaban. Draco sighed. He truly loved his parents.

He'd been thankful to avoid Azkaban considering his war crimes. He'd understood why Lucius hadn't been as lucky. Lucius deserved to be right where he was; as much as that might hurt Draco it was the truth. If Draco decided to do this and be with Harry would Lucius disown him? Would he hate him? Draco had to know but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to visit Lucius and Lucius wasn't allowed to send or receive mail.

Then Draco thought of a solution. A mad solution one that might not even work but . . . It was worth a try.

* * *

Harry was still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had been willing to release him pretty much as soon as he'd come around but he'd insisted that he really didn't feel well. She allowed him to stay mostly because she had a soft spot for him. She went through the motions of casting diagnostics but they both knew he was hiding.

Harry woke from a nap midway through the second day to the smell of Draco. Harry knew he was there without even opening his eyes. The scent of him filled Harry up giving him an instant erection even before he opened his eyes. When he finally did Draco was there watching him. Harry wanted to grab him, wanted to pin him down and claim him. He reigned it in.

"Draco" He said simply pushing himself into a sitting position. Draco was sitting in the chair next to his bed and almost seemed surprised to be addressed.

"Potter, You're a Veela" Draco said simply. Harry eyed him nervously and nodded his head acknowledging the fact.

"I'm your soul mate aren't I?" Draco asked in a way that told Harry he already knew the answer. Harry simply nodded again. Hearing Draco acknowledge it made the heat travel through his body in a pleasant wave.

"I didn't realize a simple stunner could put you in the hospital wing over night." Draco said looking around. Harry flushed and shrugged.

"My Veela constitution is. . .er. . . affected differently." Harry replied hoping Draco couldn't see through the rather weak like. Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly he wasn't fooled.

"Well then as your soul mate I need a favor. I want to see my father and given who you are. I think you should be able to arrange it." Harry was shocked. This was the last thing he'd expected out of Draco's mouth. For a moment he couldn't speak so he simply nodded.

"Good then, let me know when it hass been arranged." With that Draco stood and walked toward the door. Harry watched him walk fighting the Veela inside him who was screaming to grab him and shag that smug look off the other mans face. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that Draco's words really processed. When they did Harry jumped out of bed and sprinted after him.

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as he slipped out of the hospital wing. He'd never dreamed it would be that easy. He didn't turn when he heard the door open and close behind him. It wasn't until Harry grabbed his arm that Draco realized maybe it wasn't going to be easy after all.

Harry pushed him up against the wall. His eyes had taken on the darkly intense gleam that Draco now realized must be his Veela side showing through. Harry had Draco by the front of his robes pressed up against the wall. Harry was taller than Draco and had lifted him up so they were eye to eye.

"You just asked me a favor Draco," Harry said his voice was low and breathy. Draco swallowed, the look on Harry's face reminded him sharply of his dreams making his whole body flush with heat. He nodded slightly acknowledging Harry's statement. Harry crushed his lips against Draco's kissing him hard without relaxing his grip on Draco's robes.

Draco gasped giving Harry access to deepen the kiss his hot tongue exploring Draco's mouth. Draco whimpered as Harry moved his knee in between Draco's legs forcing them to spread apart. Draco felt Harry brush against his cock as he did so eliciting another moan. Harry broke away and for a moment there was only his heavy breathing in Draco's ear.

"You understand Draco, that if I do this thing for you. You will owe me. What are you willing to do to repay me for my help?" As Harry spoke he released Draco's robes and slowly ran his hands along Draco's chest and down his arms until his hands were holding gently onto both wrists. Suddenly Harry's grip tightened. Tugging both of Draco's arms above his head, Harry transferred one of Draco's wrist's to his left hand leaving his right hand free to drift slowly down Draco's body.

Draco couldn't speak. He could barely think as Harry's hand ghosted down his chest. Even through his clothes Harry's touch was driving him mad. Above his head Harry held his wrists so tightly they hurt but somehow this only served to arouse Draco more. Draco felt rather hysterical he was dizzy with lust and he wondered vaguely if Harry was using his allure on him. Draco doubted it.

Harry seemed to be waiting for Draco to answer. He kept his eyes on Draco's face the dark intensity never wavering. His other hand however had found the bottom of Draco's shirt and was slowly tugging it out of his waistband. Draco moaned when he felt Harry's exploring hand touch the skin of his abdomen. His fingers ghosted up Draco's chest until Harry found his nipple. Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Harry Potter had him pinned to a wall with his hand on his nipple in the middle of a public corridor. Anytime now classes could be dismissed and the corridor would flood with students.

"Draco, I asked you a question. I don't like waiting." Harry growled and then his gentle hand tightened on Draco's nipple twisting it painfully. Draco yelped if felt so fucking good. He felt like he might come in his pants if Harry kept this up. Harry shifted causing his leg to rub harshly against Draco's hard cock. Again Draco moaned but Harry's dark eyes never left his face. Draco realized he was still waiting for an answer. Panting he cleared his throat.

"Anything." Draco was surprised by the hoarse desperation of his tone. Harry smiled dangerously. He released Draco and stepped away. Draco gasped surprised and disappointed to find his hand free.

"Well then, I've got some letters to send." Harry turned as though to walk away when a thought seemed to hit him.

"Draco, if you touch yourself I'll punish you. You belong to me and now we both know it."

It was only after Harry had disappeared down the hall that Draco realized Harry had been barefoot and in his pajamas for the entire exchange.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I'm so loving this story. I hope you are too. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tonight or early tomorrow. If you give me lots of reviews this evening/wee morning hours I'll post the next chapter as soon as I've written it. **

**It's 11:00PM MST and I really aught to go to bed but instead I think Harry and Draco will. Though I doubt there will be much sleeping. So Review review review ye late night readers and motivate me to go to the trouble of finishing a chapter tonight.**


	8. Punishment

**Authors Note: At this moment I would just like to call attention to the rating. M for mature. This gets a little hot and heavy if you get my drift much more graphic than I've done before. Hopefully not too graphic, I have marked the section with the letter M before and after so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Despite the cocky Veela confidence he'd shown with Draco, Harry hadn't been at all certain he could get him a meeting with Lucius. So he was pleasantly surprised when only three hours after he'd owled Kingsley Shacklebolt he'd received a response saying that the meeting was arranged for the following Saturday provided that Harry escorted Draco and that the meeting be monitored. Also in the envelope was an invitation to the Ministry Yule Ball.

Harry didn't like the idea of trading favors but the fact was he wanted Draco and one ministry function probably wouldn't kill him. Then he went in search of Draco. When Harry entered Draco's room Neville was alone.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Draco." Neville nodded.

"He should be up soon how are things going with you two?"

"Good I think. About to get better." Harry flashed Neville a smile and the other boy laughed.

"Well I'll see you later Harry, I've got to get out to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout said she has a new plant to show me." Neville was out the door when Harry called after him.

"Oh and Neville? Tie on the door means you can sleep in my bed tonight." Neville blushed then began to laugh as he walked down the hall. Harry threw himself on the Draco's bed to wait.

MMMMMMMMM

* * *

It had been nearly four hours since Harry had ambushed him outside the Hospital Wing. Draco still couldn't think straight. He'd tried to go to class but all he'd been able to think about was Harry's hot breath against his skin and the way his hands had felt pinned above his head.

He didn't look up when he entered his room just walked straight to his bed and lay down. It was the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut that caused him to look up startled. Harry was leaned against the wall.

"Hello Draco. How are you feeling?" Draco's mouth moved but no sound came out. Harry began to stalk slowly toward him.

"I did what you asked of me." Harry's voice was soft, dangerous.

"Really? When will I see my father? Are you sure?" Draco's voice was shaking. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying. It had been so fast surely Harry didn't have that much influence. Harry sighed shaking his head.

"Do you doubt me Draco? Would you like to see proof? I warn you, I don't like it when you distrust me." Harry hadn't lost the soft dangerous tone. He was standing at the foot of Draco's bed now. Staring down at him, Draco wondered vaguely if Harry had learned a spell to see through his clothing. He felt exposed lying there. He moved to push himself up but Harry was there in an instant holding him down.

Harry sat down next to him and removed a piece of parchment from his pocket. Holding it out to Draco, when Draco reached out and took it Harry's eyes seemed to get, if possible, even darker. Draco's hands were shaking as he read the letter.

Draco was only slightly surprised to find it was from the Minister of Magic himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt had written the response himself. Draco noted the date and time as well as a brief mention of how happy it would make him to see both Harry and Draco at the Yule Ball this year.

Draco's eyes darted back up to Harry's face. Harry had watched him intently as Draco read the note.

"Thank You." He said softly. Harry smiled and reaching out he brushed his hand along Draco's face. Draco shuddered, his eyes falling closed.

"So Draco, how are you going to repay me?" Harry's tone ran straight to Draco's cock. Still frustrated from earlier he wasn't surprised when it instantly sprung to life.

"I already told you anything you want." Draco's voice was hoarse and eager. He wanted to know what Harry would do. To his surprise Harry stood and walked over to the door. Draco watched in wonder as Harry removed his school tie and opened the door just enough to slip it around the doorknob. Next Harry waived his wand presumably casting silencing charms.

Harry turned and flicked his wand again. Draco was startled to find himself suddenly tied to the bed. Just like in his dream tethered spread eagle. Another flick of his wand left him naked. Draco gasped despite himself. He'd been expecting it to some extent but he never expected Harry to be so forward about it.

Harry was standing above Draco letting his eyes roam across Draco's body. Making his skin heat and flush at the intensity.

"You really are beautiful Draco." His voice was hushed almost reverent. Draco wanted Harry to touch him.

"Do you know Draco, I'm rather glad you didn't just trust me. I've so wanted to punish you and now I have a reason." Draco felt his whole body tense in anticipation. Something about the way Harry said punish making him moan. Harry casually reached into his pocket withdrawing a rather nondescript piece of what looked like leather. Draco was puzzled for a moment until another flick of Harry's wand transfigured it to a leather whip.

The whip had a braided leather handle and dozens of strips of black leather. Draco almost came just looking at it. Harry flicked the whip against the palm of his own hand. Smiling darkly down at Draco, he used the whip to gently caress the sensitive skin on Draco's thighs. Allowing Draco to get used to the feel of leather against his bare flesh, he shook as it gently brushed past his cock.

Without warning Harry flicked his wrist smacking the leather against Draco's inner thigh. The pain was startling. Draco yelped in surprised pain. Then moaned in pleasure as Harry gently ran his hand across Draco's thigh's where the whip had hit. Draco bucked his hips against his bindings prompting Harry to hit him again. This time it was Harry's hot tongue the gently soothed the pain of the whip.

It continued like that for what felt like hours to Draco. Harry would hit him with the whip then caress him with his tongue and hands. Eventually Harry tired of hitting Draco's thighs he released the binds on Draco's legs and forced him to stand, the magical bonds holding his arms above his head as Harry whipped his back and ass. He could see Harry's erection tenting his pants feeding Draco's knowledge that Harry loved this just as much as he did.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Harry returned to work on the front of Draco's body. Whipping at Draco's hard cock then following it with his mouth. Again and again until Draco knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Please, Oh god please Harry please." He was begging. He was so close to coming and it was only the sting of the whip on his sensitive flesh that held him at bay. If Harry would just suck for a moment longer he would be there.

"Please what Draco?" His voice was husky and alluring.

"Please Harry, please let me come," Harry smiled at him but rather than returning to Draco's cock he stood. He released the binding that held Draco's arms up and Draco fell to his knees. He was so drunk on pain and pleasure he couldn't stand up without the help of the bindings besides he thought he knew what Harry wanted him to do.

* * *

Harry looked down at Draco almost coming at the sight of him naked and eager on his knees.

"Suck me, then you can come" Draco nodded and smiled up at him. Harry took hold of his hair and led him to his cock. Draco immediately began to lick and suck the hard length. Harry moaned Draco's tongue was quick and eager. Slowly Draco began to take Harry deeper into his mouth. The heat was unbelievable. Draco kept taking him deeper in until Harry felt his cock press against the back of Draco's throat.

Draco pulled back and then took him all the way in again. Harry moaned and began to thrust his hips. Holding tight to Draco's hair, he thrust in and out of Draco's mouth loving the little whimpers and gagging sounds that came from Draco's mouth as Harry rammed himself deep inside it.

Sooner than he would have liked Harry was coming, screaming Draco's name as the world momentarily when dark with the strength of his orgasm. He was pleased to see Draco made no attempt to spit but seemed to suck harder and drink up all that Harry had to give. Meanwhile Draco was coming too despite not having touched his own cock at all. Just pumping his hips and crying out with pleasure.

After Harry reached down and pulled Draco to his feet he led him gently to his bed. Draco seemed suddenly exhausted. Harry gently tucked him into bed and crawled in next to him. Pulling Draco onto his chest he wrapped one arm around the other man. Draco was instantly asleep.

Harry lay awake listening to Draco's steady breathing and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He felt his heart swell. Draco was perfect and finally Draco was his. Gently Harry laid a kiss on Draco's blond hair.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and you are mine" He whispered softly.

* * *

MMMMMMMM

Draco was nervous now that it was actually happening. He stood with Harry in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The last time he'd been here was for his Death Eater trial just after the war and it was just as nerve wracking now. Draco's body still ached from the punishment he'd taken the day before. Oddly this made him feel grounded and calmer than perhaps he otherwise would have been. Draco had half expected Shacklebolt himself to meet them but instead it was some low level Auror.

"Mr. Potter! It's such an honor! Such an honor to meet you, when I was told I would be escorting you I just couldn't believe it. Thank you so much it's such an honor." Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes but Harry was completely polite and friendly. Making small talk as the man led them to the lifts. So far the man had completely ignored Draco.

"So Auror Smith what are the plans for today?" Harry asked after he finished listening to an incredibly long and in Draco's opinion rather boring description of how the man's family was.

"Oh yes! Well Lucius Malfoy is being held on the Aurors level in one of our holding cells. We will go down and the younger Malfoy" he nodded to Draco acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Will be allowed 30 minutes, the room will be monitored magically though if you would like to attend Mr. Potter you certainly can."

"That's quite alright. I was hoping you could give me a tour while Draco speaks with his father." The Auror gasped.

"Oh Mr. Potter it would be my honor!"

Draco was allowed to walk down the hall to his father's cell unaccompanied. A chair had been placed in front of it allowing him to look through at Lucius but unable to touch him. His wand had been confiscated before entering the corridor and he felt oddly exposed. Lucius sat quietly in his cell. He was thinner than Draco had last seen and his eyes had dark circles beneath them.

"Hello father." Lucius looked up surprised to see his son.

"Draco? Are you the reason I was removed from Azkaban? What has happened? Your mother?" Draco cut him off.

"Mother is fine. She is still on house arrest so you won't see her here. I wanted to see you. There is much I need to talk to you about." Lucius stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"You wanted to see me? So the ministry pulled me from Azkaban and brought me here? Draco I don't understand how did you manage this?"

Draco told him. He told him everything only leaving out the most graphic details of his relationship with Harry Potter. When Draco was finished Lucius stared at him for a long moment and then threw his head back and began to laugh.

"Harry Potter is a Veela! And you of all people are his mate. Oh Draco this is wonderful news." Draco gaped at him.

"You're not angry? But you hate Harry Potter." Lucius calmed.

"I did yes but Draco, we lost. True we changed sides but at the last possible moment. The Malfoy name has been ruined. I've been so worried about you and your mother. But this, this solves all our problems."

"I don't think he'll help to get you out of Azkaban." Draco said thinking perhaps his father was confused. Lucius nodded.

"Of course not but his influence will grant you access to the highest tiers of society. Do whatever it takes Draco. Harry Potter is the answer to our prayers."

* * *

**Author Again: Home you're liking it so far. Let me know what you thought of the sex. Too Graphic? Not Graphic enough? Unrealistic ? Soon they will have to actually have sex and your comments will likely be what rules how detailed I write it. So review honestly as to what you the reader would like to see.**

**Still Loving all the Reviews.**


	9. Contentment

**Filth in this chapter too. If the last one didn't scare you off you'll probably survive this one :)**

* * *

Draco didn't talk much after his meeting with Lucius. Harry didn't know if this was a good or bad sign. They walked quietly to their common room after apparating back to Hogwarts. Harry was hesitant to break the silence. The Veela inside him wanted desperately to take the final step and solidify their bond. Draco had not hinted about his feelings however. Once they actually had sex it would be permanent. Draco would begin to experience Harry's emotions the same way Harry was already experiencing his.

Harry could tell through their tentative bond that Draco was conflicted. He didn't know why that was. He regretted not watching the monitor of Draco's meeting. At the time he'd told himself he had to respect his mate's privacy but now that Draco was so reticent, Harry was inclined to think he didn't care much about his privacy.

When they reached the common room Harry moved as though to return to his dorm. For the first time Draco gave him a hint of his feelings by catching his hand and pulling him towards his room. Harry grinned, feeling inordinately pleased with this development. He was further pleased when upon seeing them enter Neville simply stood up and left the room without a word.

"So. . ." Harry paused not really having a follow up. He had dozen's of questions but the Veela in him was making it hard to focus. All he really wanted was to throw Draco down and shag him. He wasn't sure if Draco wanted the same thing.

"My father thinks you can elevate my status and possibly get him out of Azkaban." Draco's words were blunt and rapid. Harry was thrown.

"I can't get your father out of Azkaban and I wouldn't if I could." Harry didn't want to say it but it was fact. He loved Draco and needed him but he was not a miracle worker. "As for elevating your status, I'm not actually sure what that means. But probably I guess, I mean I am on a first name basis with the Minister of Magic and I'm invited to the Ministry's Yule Ball."

Harry felt awkward as Draco eyed him thoughtfully. He felt like he aught to say something. Aught to explain himself fully but wasn't sure what or how to say it. They stood in awkward silence for several moments while Harry gathered up every little bit of Gryffindor courage he had in him.

"Look Draco, I know this whole situation is . . . Strange. I know I've probably gone about it all wrong. But I love you Draco not just because of the Veela thing. Yes that's how I first noticed it but that's not why. I love the way you think. I love how you're so proud even when everything is going wrong. I love that you can be so courageous even when it goes against your nature. I love it all, in a way I always have. And yes I want to fuck you. Over and over again in thousand different ways but aside from that is the love. I think we could be amazing because you're amazing. So just think about it okay."

* * *

Draco stared at Harry. He was trying to process everything he'd just said. How could Harry love him like that? It seemed so completely out of the blue. He barely noticed as Harry quietly slipped out of the room. He just sat down on his bed and ran Harry's words through his head.

He knew what his father thought. He should just go for it. Do whatever is necessary because Harry certainly could help raise his social status but Draco wasn't sure that was enough. He couldn't be with Harry when Harry loved him like that if he didn't feel the same. How did he feel? His whole life there'd been so many expectations about his behavior from his family and he'd just gone along. Put that aside how did he feel about Harry?

He thought about that day at the manor. Somehow it all came back to that. He could hear them asking him urgently. Is it him? Draco had looked at Harry his face all deformed. He'd seen the fear there. Draco knew that all he had to do was nod and the Dark Lord would be there. The Dark Lord would come and Potter would be destroyed. At the time Draco couldn't understand why he couldn't do it. So he'd mumbled and been unclear.

Thinking back Draco thought he knew a little better. He couldn't imagine a world that Harry wasn't in. He didn't want to. Harry had been a constant part of Draco's life since they were eleven years old. His rival, his nemesis, his equal really Harry was almost his everything. He'd spent summers planning the pranks and insults for the coming year. He'd talked often about how much he hated him. He'd vilified him in every respect to anyone who would listen. He'd never done that with Granger or Weasley even when his father scolded him about having lower marks than a mudblood or complained about Arthur Weasley. It was always about Harry.

It hit Draco like a freight train. He didn't just want to shag Harry or use him for status. He wanted Harry. All of him, he wanted to be dominated by him and loved by him. He wanted to take care of him and make sure he was happy. He wanted to hear all about his troubles and fears. He wanted to laugh with him. He wanted it all. He loved him.

Draco stood abruptly and rushed from his room seeking Harry. He found him sitting quietly in his own room flipping through a Quidditch Magazine. Draco saw they way he tensed when Draco entered.

"Yes" Harry looked up at him eyes wide.

"Yes?"

"Yes I love you too. Yes I want to be with you forever." Harry moved so fast Draco didn't see him do it. He just felt his lips descend on his as Harry kissed him.

Draco felt himself tugged toward Harry's bed. Before he knew it Harry was lying on top of him kissing him passionately. They broke of breathing heavily, Harry was staring at him with such wonder that Draco couldn't help but flush.

"Oh Draco, Draco Draco Draco I love you." His voice was soft and almost worshipful. Harry brushed the hair from Draco's forehead and just seemed to be taking him in. So Draco leaned up and kissed him again.

It was like fire now. They were lying together on Harry's bed alone. Harry's mouth was hot and needy against Draco's. Draco moaned and pushed himself flush against Harry loving the feel of his tongue in his mouth. Harry's hands were trying to unbutton Draco's shirt and Draco reached up to do the same. It took only a few minutes and both men gasped as they finally came skin to skin. Harry finally broke off from their kiss and began biting and licking his way down Draco's chest and collarbone.

Draco moaned and whimpered as Harry continued to worship his body with his mouth. Meanwhile Draco tried to touch whatever of Harry's skin he could find. This was different from their other encounters. Those had been all about control but now Harry seemed to be worshiping him trying to express his love and adoration with his mouth and tongue.

Before long Harry was down to his pants. He pressed his hands against Draco's hard cock over his pants. Eliciting a deep moan, Harry quickly undid Draco's pants and pulled them down. Standing up briefly to rid himself of his own, Draco gasp taking a moment really take in Harry's body.

Up until now Draco had only really seen bits of Harry and had always been so wrapped up in his own yearning and need he'd never really taken the other man in. Now Harry stood before him in all his naked glory. He was covered with a thin sheen of sweat causing his muscular chest to almost glisten. He rippled with gently lean muscles that made Draco moan just to see. Draco let his eyes wander downwards to Harry's erection. Harry was well endowed. Not terrifyingly so but enough to impress Draco. Right now his cock was leaking slightly and was flushed a healthy pink. Harry stood quietly letting Draco look him over with a faint smile.

Finally Draco reached up and pulled Harry on top of him kissing him passionately. He gasped as Harry adjusted allowing their cocks to rub against each other. It felt amazing Draco couldn't help but buck into it moaning desperately. Harry kissed him again as they rubbed against each. They continued for what felt like ages until Harry pulled back. Looking into his eyes Harry spoke.

"Draco I want to be inside of you. I want to complete the bond. Is that okay?" His voice was horse, desperate and Draco wondered vaguely what would happen if he said no. He didn't want to say no so instead he nodded his consent. Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a spell.

The sensation was odd. Draco found himself completely ready, he could feel the lube already inside him. Harry started stroking Draco's cock as he lined himself up preparing to thrust in. He paused looking down at Draco intently.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this Draco? Once the bond his completely there's no going back." Harry hated to ask he wanted desperately to be inside of Draco but he couldn't risk Draco having regrets later. Draco moaned

"God yes please Harry just fuck me. Please" Needing no more encouragement Harry pushed in. The heat was intense. For a moment Harry couldn't breath, couldn't think it was so hot so tight. He wanted move and thrust into the perfect tight body beneath him but he held himself still. The last thing he wanted to do right now was hurt his mate.

It was Draco who finally pushed down forcing Harry deeper inside him while letting out the most intoxicating noises. Harry began to thrust with a slow careful rhythm. He'd read all about how this was supposed to work shortly after discovering Draco was his mate. Hermione had quietly handed him several books she'd found in the library. Harry had been embarrassed but none the less he'd read them when he was alone in his dorm.

Now as he thrust in the warm delicious heat that was Draco he was glad he had. Otherwise he may not have realized that he needed to angle his body just right to make Draco scream in pleasure. As it was it took him only one or two experimental thrusts before he found the bundle of nerves deep inside Draco causing the other man to scream and mumble nonsensically for several minutes.

Once he'd found it Harry set a punishing pace thrusting against Draco's prostate again and again reducing the man beneath him to a mass of moans and gasped out curses. It didn't take long and Draco was coming his body tightening around Harry's cock still thrust deep inside him. Harry followed him only moments later with a few desperate thrusts. The collapsed together, Harry on top of Draco and still buried inside him.

They fell asleep like that Harry only bothering to quickly mutter a cleaning charm to remove the sticky semen from between their bodies. Harry was pleased to feel contentment humming at him through their newly formed bond. He knew it was Draco there and that he was as happy as Harry was about their bond.

They were together now. Harry sighed and the Veela inside him purred contented at last.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow took me awhile to get this last bit written I got sick and lost my drive for awhile there. Finally though they are together, Happily ever After. As it should be. Now I leave the rest to you dear readers. I am marking this as complete because I am perfectly happy to leave it here. However if I hit 100 reviews I will write an epilogue about Draco and Harry at the Ministry Ball. I don't know that the story needs it and I have something else in the works plus The Very Bad Idea is still sitting patiently on my back burner. So it's up to you my darlings. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	10. Epilogue

Draco couldn't help but feel a bit smug as they entered the room. The Moonlight Lounge was one of the nicer ballrooms in London. The Ministry had really gone all out this year likely hoping to promote a positive spirit and cheer their guest's many of whom were still grieving from their losses the year before.

Draco knew he looked amazing. He was on the arm of Harry Potter, Sexy Veela Hero of the Wizarding World and they both looked fabulous. Draco had chosen their clothes, Harry in dress robes of black with green highlights making his eyes take on an almost preternatural glow. Draco himself was dressed in silver robes that shifted and sparkled as he moved.

The approached the large staircase. Draco was impressed by the room, it was decorated in silver, blue and gold far from the gaudy decorations he'd expected. He had of course been to many gatherings at the Moonlight Lounge when his family had been in their prime. After his father was sent to Azkaban he'd been sure he'd never be welcome again. Harry had changed all that, Draco looked at his mate, and in the months since he'd accepted their bonding they had become inseparable. Draco was still ruled by lust when it came to Harry but he also harbored many far more tender feelings.

Harry had handed their invites to the wizard in charge of announcing their presence and Draco fixed a winning smile on his face. After their magical bonding Harry had insisted on legalizing it. He had sent their paperwork to the ministry only a few days later. The Daily Prophet had run stories for months from every conceivable angle but eventually the story died down. This would be their first public appear as a bonded pair however. Draco pushed down his nervousness.

"Harry Potter and His bonded Draco Potter"

Draco's face fell even as Harry nodded and smiled as they descended the stairs.

"Potter-Malfoy! It's supposed to be Potter-Malfoy" he hissed at Harry. Harry glanced at him and sent him a terribly indulgent looking smile.

"An oversight on their part I'm sure." He said, Draco had been around Harry enough to recognize the amusement in the other man's tone. Draco wondered if Harry had done this deliberately.

* * *

Harry watched Draco fume. He was a little annoyed as well. All their paperwork had the name just as Draco wanted it but somehow everyone seemed to want to drop the Malfoy off the end. Harry supposed it was their way of disassociating Draco with his family. Just as he was about to lean over and comfort his lover the Minister waylaid him.

"Harry! I'm so glad you could make it and Draco you look ravishing tonight. This is my wife Aurora." Kingsley had kissed Draco's hand, and then turned to Harry. They spoke for several minutes and when Harry looked up he found Draco had been pulled away from him.

* * *

"So Draco you must tell me where you buy your robes you look ravishing and your Harry is quite handsome as well. Goodness knows our men can't dress themselves." The women around him twittered appreciatively at Madame Kingsley's words.

It was at this moment Draco realized something horrifying. They all thought he was the girl. He wanted to scream explain to these women that he was not like them. He was a man and had the genitalia to prove it. Just as Draco began seriously considering producing said genitals another man cut in.

"Excuse me ladies I must cut in. Mr. Malfoy a dance," The stranger's voice was smooth as he took Draco's hand and led him onto the floor. Draco followed thankfully. The man walking with was a few years older with short brown hair and blue eyes. Objectively Draco was aware he was handsome, not Harry handsome but acceptable.

"So tell me Draco, how are you enjoying the ball?" The question was murmured quietly into his ear. Draco felt the stranger's hot breath and became unaccountably nervous as the man pulled him closer. He cleared his throat and moved back.

"Quite well thank you, I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." He tried to make his tone cold as he gazed at the other man imperiously. The man smiled and once again tried to get closer.

"Jaxxon Greengrass, I believe you attend school with my cousin's Daphne and Astoria." Draco nodded he knew the Greengrass's a powerful old family. For a moment they danced in silence and Draco not thinking let the man draw closer. His hands drifted slowly along Draco's back moving further and further down until. . .

"I hope you don't mind. I'd like to speak with my husband." Harry's voice was perfectly quiet and to someone who didn't know him probably perfectly polite. Draco knew that tone quite well he didn't even have to look at Harry to know he was furious. A hand closed around Draco's wrist, painfully tight.

* * *

Harry was so mad he couldn't think. That man had been touching Draco and Draco had let him. Harry dragged Draco forcefully from the ballroom and outside to an abandoned Terrace. White hot rage was lancing through him, he could smell Draco's fear but it mingled with the smell of the man who'd been touching him and Harry wanted to scream. He pushed Draco hard against the stone wall of the building. Only briefing pausing to cast a notice me not spell on them both. He leaned his face close to Draco's.

"Just what the fuck was that Draco?"

"N-nothing, just a dance." Draco's voice stuttered a bit and his face was flushing furiously. Harry glared at him.

"Just a dance? He was touching you Draco I saw it!" Draco paled at Harry's words but didn't respond.

"Do you want someone else to touch you Draco?" Harry made sure his voice was low and dangerous. Draco shook his head. Watching him looking so nervous caused desire to lance through Harry, still twisted up with the white hot rage that was flowing through him.

"Turn around Draco." Draco didn't hesitate he immediately obeyed. Harry reached for his hands and led them to the wall. "Hold on"

Harry reached into his own trousers and released his aching cock. Pushing it against Draco's still clothed ass and was pleased to hear a slight whimper from the other man. Reaching around him Harry quickly undid Draco's belt and pants pulling them roughly down. He lifted Draco's robe to expose his pale bottom. It was cold out and Harry imagined this was less than comfortable but found himself not caring.

He smacked Draco's ass hard before rubbing his prick against his skin. Leaning close to him he hissed in his ear.

"Who do you want to touch you Draco?" Draco gasped his response.

"Only you," Without another word Harry cast a quick lubrication charm and pushed into to Draco.

The heat was incredible as was the startled yelp this move elicited from Draco. They had had sex earlier but it was still a surprise without any of their regular preparations. Harry began to thrust into the tight heat listening to Draco's moans and whimpers as he pounded him violently.

"Who do you belong to Draco?"

"You Harry"

"Who's allowed to touch you?"

"Only you"

Harry bit down hard on Draco's neck as he came pumping his orgasm violently into his lover. Draco moaned deeply before following him with a desperate yell covering the stone wall in from of them with his sticky essence.

Harry had already buttoned his pants back up as he quickly vanished Draco's mess and pulled his husband into a searing kiss.

"Well then, now we've got that cleared up I believe we have a ball to rejoin."

* * *

A/N -So I admit this was a tough one for me to write but as it's Harry's birthday I buckled down and got it done. I hope you like it. I would love to hear your thoughts. Also I've got another story in the works with a different pairing hopefully I will finish it today as well. I wanted to ask for advice my lovely readers.

I'm coming to an end of good stories. I have to read to be inspired but have read lots and am running out of ones I like so I figured I'd ask for recommendations.

I like Harry/Draco obviously but also Harry/Charlie(which is a pairing I've just discovered and really enjoy and older Harry/Severus(with this pairing I feel we have to disregard DH entirely though since it really doesn't work if snape is dead)

Let me know your favorite via review or private message and I will be eternally greatful!


End file.
